qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Yai
This fanged, three-eyed giant rages in its finely crafted armor, its skin as red as a smoldering ember. CR 15, XP 51,200 NE Large outsider (fire, giant, native, oni, shapechanger) Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +23, Defense AC 29, touch 10, flat-footed 28 (+8 armor, +1 Dex, +11 natural, –1 size) hp 229 (17d10+136); regeneration 5 (acid or cold) Fort +18, Ref +10, Will +15 Immune fire; SR 26 Weaknesses vulnerability to cold Offense Speed 40 ft., fly 60 ft. (good); 30 ft., fly 40 ft. (good) in armor Melee +1 katana* +27/+22/+17/+12 (2d6+16/18–20) or 2 slams +26 (1d10+15) Ranged fiery missile +19 touch (4d6 fire plus burn) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks burn (2d6, DC 26), smoke form Spell-Like Abilities (CL 15th; concentration +17) :Constant—''fly'' :At will—''darkness'', invisibility (self only), scorching ray :3/day—''charm monster'' (DC 16), deep slumber (DC 15), fireball (DC 15), fire shield (warm shield only), wall of fire :1/day—''incendiary cloud'' (DC 20) Statistics Str 31, Dex 16, Con 26, Int 14, Wis 17, Cha 15 Base Atk +17; CMB +28; CMD 41 Feats Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Great Cleave, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Vital Strike Skills Bluff +22, Craft (weapons) +12, Craft (armor) +12, Diplomacy +11, Disguise +11, Fly +14, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (arcana) +14, Perception +23, Sense Motive +23, Spellcraft +11, Use Magic Device +14 Languages Common, Giant SQ change shape (Medium or Large humanoid; alter self or giant form I) Ecology Environment temperate or warm hills or mountains Organization solitary, band (1 plus 4–8 fire giants), tribe (1 plus 20–30 fire giants), or dynasty (1 plus 2–20 other oni) Treasure standard (+1 banded mail, +1 katana, other treasure) Special Abilities Fiery Missile (Su) As a swift action, a fire yai can launch a bolt of fire from its third eye. This attack has a range of 180 feet with no range increment. Smoke Form (Sp) As a standard action, a fire yai can turn into a cloud of smoke. This functions like gaseous form, except the cloud has the properties of the smoke cloud from a pyrotechnics spell (Fort DC 26 negates the effects of the smoke cloud). The fire yai can end this ability as a standard action. Fire yai prefer to live in luxury—an orderly and well-built abode is essential. Even a lone fire yai prefers to build or inhabit a fortified stone dwelling in its territory, and surrounds itself with as many luxuries as it can acquire. Vain, greedy, and brutal, fire yai are the most impulsive of their kind—several tales tell of clever heroes taunting fire yai to act rashly. They rarely let challenges pass uncontested and react quickly to squelch any threat to their rule. While many fire yai seek out tribes of fire giants to infiltrate and rule, not all follow this compulsion. Capable of assuming the form of many types of humanoid, some fire yai seek to subtly invade and eventually rule entire nations of humanoids from within. A fire yai is 16 feet tall and weighs 7,000 pounds. Category:Ogre